Freddy vs Jason: Unleashed from Hell
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: It's been 13 years since Freddy Krueger's return to Elm Street was ruined by Jason Voorhees and Lori Campbell... but as we all know, even the tiniest mistake can cause a terrible tragedy, especially if it comes from your nightmares.
1. Prologue

**Unleashed from Hell  
**

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue  
**_

 _Author's Note - All rights to the characters, events, etc. that are part of the ELM STREET/FRIDAY THE 13th franchise belong to New Line Cinema.  
_

 _And if the wording seems a little off, I apologize... this is actually a remake of a story I posted on here back in 2012, but I deleted that since it was never completed, and I couldn't find any of the original stuff I wrote down._

 _So, with all that being said, I hope you enjoy this story._

* * *

Looking at the time on his wristwatch ( **11:30pm** ), Andy let out a yawn and began to head out of his office, having already concluded his business with his last patient for the night.

"You'd think they would tell you about all this stuff in med school," said the young man, now entering the lobby of the hospital.

But before going towards the exit, he stopped to look at the receptionist's desk, where a young woman - dressed in blue jeans and a green tank top - was sitting and laying face-down by the computer.

A warm smile growing on his face, Andy went over to her, and tried to gently shake her awake.

It took a few minutes, but then, she suddenly sat up, as if she'd just had something bad happen to her in her dream.

"Whitney?" asked Andy, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, Dr. Vincent," replied Whitney, shaking her head to fully wake herself. "Just haven't gotten much sleep."

"From working here?" chuckled Andy.

She smiled, but shook her head. "No, just... flashes of certain memories pop up whenever I do sleep... ones that I don't wanna remember."

"Oh... I know what that's like," replied Andy. "I've had moments like those, too, and it basically just makes me drowsy for almost the entire day."

Whitney chuckled, and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure you and I both have completely different memories, Dr. Vincent."

"You can just call me 'Andy', Whitney," said the young doctor. "I've worked with you for almost three years. We're friends by now, aren't we?"

The young woman chuckled, and nodded. "Yeah, we are... Andy... so, you, uh, heading home, too?"

"Actually, yeah, I am," replied Andy. "I could give you a ride, too, if you want... that way you don't got to wait for that stupid bus to show up."

Whitney smirked. "It's not _that_ stupid, at least it gets me here on time... besides, I'm only waiting till my car's done being fixed at the shop. I'll be driving again in a few days."

"Well, come on, then," said Andy. "I don't want you all alone in this place."

Getting up from her chair, Whitney began grabbing her purse and other belongings. "Well, look who's a gentleman... oh, damn it, I hate it when it falls down there..."

Andy, who'd been checking the messages and emails on his phone, looked up towards her, and was about to reply back when he noticed her bending down, trying to search for something that had fallen under the desk.

"Andy? You okay?" asked Whitney, unable to see that he was staring at her ass.

Unable to speak, Andy kept looking at her jean-covered behind, a sexual feeling moving throughout his entire body.

"Andy?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, no, I'm... fine..." Andy shook his head, and went back to his phone. "You ready now?"

Sitting up straight, Whitney nodded, and said, "Yeah, let's go."

So, the two of them began to head out of the hospital building, and walking towards Andy's convertible car.

"Hey, um..." said the doctor, before entering the vehicle. "If you don't mind, I have a spare room over at my place... if you want to stay over..."

Whitney smirked, raising an eyebrow. "So you can look at my ass some more?"

Andy's face quickly started to turn red. "T-that was... I-I didn't think... y-you, ah..."

He started getting nervous as she walked over to him, still smirking, and then, she said, "We've known each other for three years, Andy, and this is your way of asking me out?"

"I-I-I..." replied a nervous Andy, but then, he stopped when Whitney suddenly gave him a kiss, instantly relaxing him.

Once she pulled away, he said, "Uh... thanks?"

"You're welcome," smiled Whitney, now going inside his car.

Andy blinked a few times, still a little bit shocked at what just happened, but decided to just relax, so after getting in the car, and turning it on, he started driving away from the hospital, and towards the apartment complex he lived at that was only several miles away.

"You okay there, hot shot?" asked Whitney, still smiling.

Andy nodded his head, still trying to relax. "Yeah, I'm fine... just that my... idea... of asking you to be my girlfriend wasn't like this at all."

"Is that why it took three years?" chuckled the young woman.

Andy began to laugh. "Well, not exactly... I just had some... stuff that I needed to take care of with my mom and dad..."

"Well, next time," said Whitney. "Just go ahead and ask me. I was waiting for you to do it anyway."

Andy looked at her in surprise. "How long?"

"Pretty much since the first year had passed," replied Whitney.

Andy began to feel a little embarrassed. "Oh... well, I... _holy shit_!"

Stepping on the brakes as fast as he could, Andy's car stopped at the red light, but he was able to avoid hitting a pedestrian who had been crossing the street.

"You okay?" asked Andy, looking over at Whitney, who nodded her head.

After the pedestrian had reached the other side of the street, and the stop light went to green, Andy drove on, and after a few more minutes of conversation with Whitney, he entered the apartment complex, headed to his garage to park his car, and then, after walking up the stairs, they had finally entered his apartment.

"Okay, so you can-" began Andy, but before he could finish talking, Whitney stopped him - again - by kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away, Andy said, "I should stop talking, huh?"

Whitney smirked, and said, "Took you long enough..."

Andy grinned, and they began going to the nearest bedroom, her arms around his neck while his hands started groping her ass.

 _Could my life get any better?_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the building his apartment was in, the same cloaked pedestrian that Andy had almost ran over was now standing near his vehicle, looking up at the window that he knew belonged to the young man.

 _"Looks like I've found the first two children I need,"_ chuckled the mysterious figure. _"It's too bad, though... all those wasted days of being that girl's boyfriend, and their lives are going to soon be over..."_

Then, he turned his attention to the building across from Andy's, and let out another dark chuckle as he began walking towards it. _"But first, I have an overdue visit to attend to..."_


	2. Similar Feelings

**Freddy vs Jason: Unleashed from Hell  
**

 **Chapter 2 - Similar Feelings**

 _Author's note: All rights go to New Line Cinema and Paramount Pictures. Hope you'll stick with me for this whole story. Please favorite and follow and review!  
_

* * *

"Lori?" mumbled Will, having been woken up by his wife, who was also awake. "What is it?"

The 37-year-old woman, sitting up in their bed, said, "I'm sorry, honey, I just... suddenly felt afraid..."

"You have a bad dream or something?" asked Will, a little concerned now.

Lori replied, "I don't... remember... but I just felt _something_ that made me feel... afraid..."

Then, suddenly, her face began to grow pale. "And then... I saw the lake... the fire... that face..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Lori, look at me," exclaimed Will, turning Lori to face him. "He's gone, okay? It's been twelve years since that happened..."

Seeing that she still looked afraid, Will simply held Lori in his arms as warm and tight as possible, saying, "He's never coming back, Lori, I promise... you and I are going to live as long as we possibly can, and die hopefully around age one hundred or something... okay?"

Lori sighed, and nodded her head, about to speak when suddenly, they heard a young voice cry out, "Mommy?"

Will smiled, and said, "Go on, she must've sensed that you were awake... it's your turn, anyway."

Rolling her eyes, but letting out a smile, Lori got out of the bed, and walked to their daughter's room, where the 5-year-old little girl was wrapping herself tightly with her blanket.

"You okay, Mommy?" asked Heather, their only child. "You don't look so good."

Sitting next to her on the bed, Lori smiled as she ruffled her daughter's hair a little. "I'm fine, sweetie... Mommy just had a... bad dream."

Looking around her bed, Heather reached towards one of her favorite stuffed animals, and handed it to her. "You want to sleep with Mister Rhino? He keeps me safe in my dreams."

Lori smiled, and said, "Sure, honey... I'd love to..."

Kissing the little stuffed rhino's forehead, Lori looked back at Heather, and said, "Well, I'd love to talk with you more, sweetie, but it's a little late for that, so how about after you come back from Grandpa's tomorrow?"

"Okay, great," smiled Heather. "You really do look tired, though, Mommy..."

"I'll be fine," replied Lori. "Just get some sleep, okay?"

Heather nodded her head. and as she went back to sleep, Lori kissed her forehead before going back to her room with Will, who was getting ready to head back to bed.

"How is she?" asked Will.

Getting under the bed's blankets, Lori said, "She's fine, just had a bad dream. Also gave me this little guy to keep me safe."

She was referring to Baby Rhino, which was currently sitting in Lori's lap.

Will chuckled, and said, "Well, I guess you have double protection, then..."

Lori smiled, and kissed her husband on the lips before they went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the cloaked figure was looking at both of the bedroom doors.

" _A daughter, huh?_ " thought the mysterious man. " _I wasn't expecting this..."_

He then frowned. _"This certainly... changes things... but not all of it..."  
_

As he began fading away into thin air, the cloaked figure whispered, " _I will have my revenge on you, Lori... even if it means spending all eternity in Hell!_

* * *

"So, was it worth the wait?"

Andy and Whitney (having already finished making love to each other) were currently on Alex's bed, a large blanket over their naked bodies.

Giving her a deep kiss, Andy said, "You can say that... I'm just lucky we don't have work in a few hours..."

Whitney chuckled, and asked, "Well, what exactly are we going to do later today?"

Andy was about to answer when he stopped, looking as if he'd just remembered something important. "What?"

"Ah, damn, I forgot I signed up to this meeting that's tomorrow," replied Andy. "Kinda like an AA meeting or whatever, except we talk about... well... surviving from terrible events in our past..."

Whitney then looked sad but confused. "You mean like... being beaten or raped or something?"

Andy chuckled, and shook his head. "Not quite... more like, um, what you told me about what happened to you and your brother..."

The young woman became confused again, but then, she realized what he had been talking about. "Oh..."

"Yeah, that, haha..." replied Andy. "I mean, I didn't exactly go through something like that, but it was definitely... well, maybe if you came with me, you'd know more."

Whitney thought about it, and said, "Am I going to have to talk about what happened to me?"

"Only if you want to," replied Andy. "No one's going to force you or anything... I'm just doing it because I want to finally get it off of my chest."

She still looked a bit uncomfortable, but said. "Well... I'll go for support... okay?"

In response, Andy began to kiss her deeply and slowly, which Whitney returned, and after pulling away, he said, "I'm okay with that..."

"Good," replied Whitney, who returned to kissing him passionately. "You ready for round two?"

Andy laughed, and said, "You sure about that? I don't want us to be late to the meeting..."

"What time does it start at?"

"They told me to come around 10 am."

Whitney looked at the clock nearby, seeing the current time (2:05 am), and turned back to her new boyfriend. "I'll be fine..."

"I sure hope you are," grinned Andy, before they returned to kissing and eventually going back to having sex.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _For other stories that involve romance, I'm usually good at it... but I'm having just a little trouble (for now) with it for this story. I do apologize_


	3. The Past Returns

**Freddy vs Jason: Unleashed from Hell  
**

 **Chapter 3 - The Past Returns  
**

 _Author's note: All rights go to New Line Cinema and Paramount Pictures. Hope you'll stick with me for this whole story. Please favorite and follow and review!  
_

* * *

The next day, Andy and Whitney went over to the St. Craven's Church, where the "survivors meeting" was being held at.

"You okay?" asked Andy, as the two of them began walking up the steps.

Whitney nodded her head. "Don't worry about me... you seem oddly calm, though."

"Well, I'm certainly not tired," replied Andy, his hand that was around her waist sliding down to her-

" _Very funny_ ," said Whitney, trying to move his arm away. "But, seriously, I've never seen you this... relaxed..."

Andy just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just glad that I'll be able to tell my story to a group of people that won't think that I'm insane."

Once they were inside of the church, the two of them went into the main hall, where they saw a wide circle made up of several chairs in the middle of the room.

"Who's the guy who arranged this meeting anyway?" asked Whitney, noticing that other people were coming in, as well, and taking a seat.

Andy replied, "It was actually this woman named Alice. She said she had some 'terrible history' in this town, and when I told her some of my story, she thought I'd be perfect as an attendant."

As the two of them took their seats, Whitney began reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a small locket.

 _Jason_ , she thought.

"I've never seen that before," said Andy, looking at the small object in her hands.

With a smile, Whitney opened her hand more, revealing that it was attached to a necklace strap, and after putting it on, she replied, "It's part of my story."

Before Andy could reply back, someone who had sat next to him said, "Hi, I'm Maggie."

Being polite, Andy shook the middle-aged woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Andy Vincent."

"Likewise," smiled Maggie, and offered a handshake to Whitney, who did the same.

After she told Maggie her name, Whitney was then greeted by a man around Andy's age. "I'm Jacob..."

"Whitney, nice to meet you," replied the young woman.

A few minutes went by as other people began filling up the seats in the room, and then, around 10:05 am, a middle-aged woman closed the doors, saying, "Well, it looks like everyone is here now..."

She walked over to the last remaining chair available, and after sitting down, she said, "Thank you everyone for coming today, especially to those who might have had some trouble convincing themselves to come. I'm sure that, after this is over, everyone here will appreciate it."

Looking over at his girlfriend, Andy took Whitney's hand into his, and smiled at her, giving a look that meant " _it's going to be fine_ ", which she returned with a warm smile.

"Now, then, let me just tell everyone here a little bit about myself," said the group meeting's host. "My name is Alice Jordan, and like all of you, I was a victim of unfortunate events that almost cost me my life. To many, I was a crazy person that should have been sent to an asylum... but to others, to people I cared about, they understood me.

"But before I tell the rest of my story, I would like everyone else to start sharing their own stories... that way, if anyone is feeling uncomfortable, we can help you to try and relax and be open to speak whenever you're ready."

Everyone except her and Jacob nodded their heads, and Alice smiled. "Good, so, who would like to be the first? Any volunteers?"

Andy was about to speak when, to his surprise, Whitney raised her free hand. "Ah, wonderful!"

Letting go of Andy's hand, and giving him a comforting look to show that she would be fine, Whitney turned to look at Alice. "Should I stand up, or...?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable, Whitney."

 _How did she know my name?_ thought Whitney, but then, she remembered she was wearing it on the name tag she'd gotten when first walking in. _Oh, yeah, duh..._

"I think I'll stand up in a little bit."

Alice nodded her head. "No problem, feel free to do as you please."

Whitney nodded her head, and began to introduce herself. "My name is Whitney Miller, and... almost seven years ago..."

She looked at the locket, now in her hand, and said, "My brother and I were almost killed by J - the murderer of Camp Crystal Lake."

As soon as she said, some of the other people around the room looked as if they knew who and where she was talking about.

Starting to feel more comfortable, Whitney continued her story, trying her best to explain what had happened to her, as well as what the "murderer" had done to her friends, her former boyfriend, and her brother's friends, as well... but there were certain parts that she kept to herself.

As she spoke, Andy began to feel sorry for her, but was also understanding why she'd never told him any of this during the three years they had known each other.

"Is your brother here with you today?" asked Alice.

Whitney shook her head. "We still keep in touch with each other, but... sometime after... what happened... we both took different paths. He's with his family now over in Lakeview Heights, and around three years ago, I moved here to Springwood, down by-"

"Elm Street?" said Alice. "I know a lot about... what that name means to some people... but, my apologies, continue..."

Whitney looked at the locket again, wondering if she should open it. "I've never went back to that lake, but sometimes... when I'm asleep... I remember what happened there... what he did to Wade, Richie... and to Mike..."

Pausing to take a deep breath, Whitney let it out, and added, "I know that... he never intended to kill me... but I... just can't... forget about him."

Alice waited a moment before saying, "Do you... care for this person who brought so much death into your life?"

Holding the locket in her hand for a moment, Whitney said, "No, I just... wish sometimes that... things could've ended up differently for him if he hadn't been treated so cruel by other people... then maybe my friends would still be alive..."

Noticing that Whitney was starting to look more upset, Alice said, "Well, I think that should be fine, for now, Whitney... you've certainly shared enough with all of us."

Whitney nodded her head, and went back to holding Andy's hand, which brought a smile to Alice's face. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Yeah... this is Andy," replied Whitney. "He was one of the first people I met since I moved here."

Alice turned her direction to Andy, and asked, "Would you like to share your story now, Andy?"

To Whitney's surprise, Andy said, "Not quite yet, Miss Jordan... if that's okay..."

"Of course, Andy," replied Alice. "Whenever you feel like it."

Andy nodded and thanked her, laying back as Alice began talking to another person that had raised their hand.

He then turned back to look at Whitney, who was again staring at the locket around her neck, feeling curious about what was inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I really do hope everyone reading the story so far is happy with it... I understand if it might not seem so great, but I hope you'll stick with me through the whole story.  
_


	4. Planting Seeds

**Freddy vs. Jason: Unleashed From Hell**

 _Chapter 4: Planting Seeds_

 _Author's Note: All rights go to Paramount and New Line Cinema_

* * *

About an hour later, almost everyone in the room had spoken about a tragic and unfortunate event in their life, except for Jacob, Maggie, Alice, and...

"Andy, would you care to go now?"

Taking a deep breath, the middle-aged man was about to answer when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, so they were able to come after all," said Alice, and Andy noticed that there were two empty chairs across from him and Whitney.

Alice opened the doors, and smiled as she said, "I thank you for being able to join us today, Will and Lori... I understand how difficult it may have been."

Lori smiled back, and said, "Thank you... We just had to stop by my dad's to drop off our little girl."

As the married couple walked in, taking their seats, Andy began to recognize them. _They live at the same place I do!_

"Would you like to share your story with everyone?" asked Alice.

The woman nodded her head, and with everyone now paying attention to her, she said, "Ok... Hello, everyone, my name is Lori, and my story... well, _our_ story... started when Freddy Kreuger returned to Elm Street."

Pretty much everyone in the room except Will, Jacob, Maggie, and Alice had no idea or had ever heard of "Freddy".

"He came back?" said Maggie, surprised. "But I remember killing him myself..."

Lori was about to answer back when Alice replied, "Freddy always finds a way somehow to come back... no matter how far down he is in Hell... My apologies, Lori, please continue."

As Lori began talking about what had happened one rainy night at her old house, Andy tried remembering what he'd heard about "Freddy Kreuger", but during all the years he'd lived in Springwood, no one had ever talked to him about it.

"Wait, you met Jason, too?" Whitney asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Lori nodded. "I even still sorry for him sometimes... seeing his nightmares and the pain Freddy was bringing to him... those kids making fun of him..."

Whitney felt her fingers grasp onto the pendant around her neck, and then, Will said, "You're that girl who went missing for six weeks, aren't you?"

She nodded her head, and Will continued. "Yeah, I thought so. I remember seeing that ad your brother made in a newspaper. So you've met Jason before?"

"He's the reason I was gone for that long," replied Whitney. "But I watched him kill so many people I cared about... and yet I can't just... forget about him like he never existed."

 _Jason,_ thought Andy. _And Freddy..._

Lori replied, "So did we. Even Freddy, who killed my mom, and almost my dad, even us, but if it hadn't been for Jason helping us in the end the way he did, I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"And he hasn't returned since, correct?" asked Alice.

When Lori shook her head, Alice said, "Good, good... Do you still have nightmares?"

"Not since a few nights after we left Camp Crystal Lake," replied Will. "We were in bed together, and in her dream, she saw me turn into Freddy or something, and I-"

"We get it," said Alice. "Wouldn't want anyone else to re-live any more bad memories, now, would we?"

"But isn't that why all of us came here?" asked Lori.

Alice replied, "Yes, but we don't need a full description on everything that happened."

While the two of them started to argue with each other, Andy yawned, and rubbed his face with his hand, trying to stay awake. _Great, I'm already fuckin' falling asleep. Real smooth._

 _PSSSSSSSSTTTT!_

All of a sudden, Andy heard a weird sound coming from nearby, almost like steam.

"What the...? Whitney, you hear that-"

But when he turned around, all of the chairs were now empty.

"Whitney?" Andy said. "Hello?"

" _Well, well, well..."_

Andy turned around, and noticed that he was now in a boiler room.

 _"You're certainly an odd man, aren't you?"_

"Who said that?"

 _"I wonder what scares you."_

Andy turned back the other way, and saw himself looking at another man, with horribly burnt skin, and wearing a worn-and-tattered red and green sweater, along with a Fedora hat and a gloved hand with sharp knives instead of fingers.

"Who are you?"

 _"I think you know who I am, kid."_

Andy looked at him again, and said, "Freddy... Krueger..."

Nodding his head, the nightmare killer said, " _Bingo for paying attention. Glad to see all of that fucking didn't go to your head."_

Andy began to frown. "I swear, man, if you do anything to her..."

Freddy began to laugh. " _Aaah, don't worry, she's not my type... but I do see why you lust for her, and why you can't help staring whenever she bends over."_

"Look, I didn't exactly have time for a relationship during all the shit I went through all those years ago," replied Andy. "Whitney's special..."

 _"Ah, yes, your new girlfriend, your mother, and your foster sister... all of them very special to you..."_

Andy gulped, and asked, "H-how did you know that I-"

 _"I know everything that's important, Andy... but as I said, there's something odd about you..."_

Taking a few steps back slowly, Andy said, "Well, okay, what do you want?"

Freddy grinned, with his teeth making Andy groan in disgust. " _You'll see soon enough."_


	5. Andy's Story, Part 1

**Freddy vs. Jason: Unleashed From Hell**

 _Chapter 5: Andy's Story, Part 1  
_

 _Author's Note: All rights go to Paramount and New Line Cinema_

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Whitney and Andy headed back to his vehicle, but were suddenly stopped by the couple that had arrived late.

"Lori, right?" said Whitney.

The young woman nodded her head. "We were just wondering why your boyfriend wasn't able to tell us his story."

She looked over at Andy, who said, "Er... well... it's not exactly a pretty story."

"And ours are?" said Will, crossing his arms.

Andy simply frowned at him, while Whitney said, "Andy, please... I didn't hear your story, either... what is it?"

The young man sighed, and looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. "Okay, but can we all talk in my apartment? I don't feel exactly safe out here."

"Sure, no problem," replied Lori, nodding her head.

As she and Will went to their vehicle, Whitney went inside Andy's car, sitting in the passenger seat while Andy walked over to the driver's side.

He was about to open the door when he found himself looking at his reflection in the window, but instead of seeing himself, Andy was staring at the reflection of Freddy Kreuger.

 _"You may not know it yet, kid,_ " taunted the scarred monster. _"But you belong to me now!"_

Andy quickly stepped away from the vehicle, closing his eyes and shaking his head a few times, and when he looked at the mirror again, he felt relieved to see his own reflection this time.

Once he got into the car, and started the engine, Whitney asked, "Are you okay, Andy?"

"Huh? Yeah, totally fine," replied Andy. "I just, um... have a lot to get off my chest."

Whitney held onto his free hand (while the other one held onto the steering wheel), and smiled at him. "Hey, don't worry, I'm here for you."

Andy smiled back, and nodded his head. "Thanks, babe..."

* * *

A few minutes later, once he and Whitney had returned to his apartment, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," yelled Andy, walking over to the door since Whitney was in the restroom, showering.

He opened the door, expecting to see the couple from the meeting, but to his surprise, it was someone else.

"Kyle?"

"Hey, little brother," chuckled the middle-aged woman standing in front of him.

Andy smiled, and the two of them hugged each other. "This is great... but weren't you filming a movie or something in Paris?"

"Actually, it was the Universal Studios back lot," admitted Kyle, as they released each other. "They just designed to make it look like Paris."

As he welcomed her foster sister into his apartment, Andy noticed that Kyle's hair was now mostly black, but it had several streaks of blonde.

"I see you've changed your hairstyle," chuckled Andy.

While her hands began tying her hair into a ponytail, Kyle smirked at her foster brother, and said, "I felt like a change... I can see that you chose to grow a beard."

"Er, ha, ha, yeah," replied Andy, as he brought a hand to his grizzly-like face. "Never really bothered to shave. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Some iced water?"

Andy nodded his head, and said, "Coming right up... uh, just make yourself at home."

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

The young man went back to the door, and opened it to find Lori and Will. "Hey, guys, come on in."

"Thanks," said Lori, giving him a smile. "We had to drop off our daughter at one of her friend's house."

"No problem," said Andy, who had put several ice cubes in a glass, and was now filling it up with water from an Arrowhead water bottle. "Take a seat in the living room."

So, the married couple went into the living room, and found Kyle, who got up to introduce herself. "Hey, I'm Kyle."

"Are you Andy's cousin or sister or...?" asked Lori, a little confused.

"Well, I mean, I'm not legally his sister," replied Kyle. "But we met in a foster home, and I just ended up becoming like a sister to him. We even kept in touch after I went off on my own."

Lori nodded, understanding, and said, "Well, my name is Lori, and this is my husband, Will..."

Then, she began to explain to Kyle about the meeting they had recently attended, but then, Whitney stepped out of the restroom, now dressed in new clothes, and her hair was also in a ponytail.

"Oh, hello," said Andy's girlfriend, not expecting to see the others and another newcomer so soon.

Kyle offered a handshake, saying, "Hi, I'm Kyle, Andy's sister... are you his girlfriend?"

Whitney nodded her head, and shook the middle aged woman's hand. "Yeah, I'm Whitney... your brother's a very _interesting_ person."

"You have no idea," chuckled Kyle.

Just then, Andy entered the living room, with a glass of iced water in his hand. "Okay, all right, enough making fun of me..."

As she took the glass from him, Kyle shrugged. "Hey, isn't that what sisters are for?"

"Oh, whatever," laughed Andy. "Well, now that you mention it... I'm glad you're here cause I need some help."

"With what?"

He gestured towards Whitney, Will, and Lori, saying, "I promised them I would tell my story... and since you were technically part of it..."

" _Oh..."_ replied Kyle, nodding as she understood what he meant. "Um, all right, sure... you gonna be okay?"

Andy replied, "Yeah, I'll be... I'll be good... just haven't really told anyone in a really long time."

"And what would that be?" asked Will, as he and Lori sat down in a pair of reclining chairs.

The young man sighed, and he answered, "That most of my childhood was spent living in fear and trying to defeat a doll."

Except for Andy and Kyle, everyone else was confused, and Whitney said, "Come again?"

Kyle chuckled, and said, "Oh, believe me, this is a _long_ story..."


	6. Andy's Story, Part 2

_Freddy vs Jason: Unleashed From Hell_

 _Chapter 6 - Andy's Story, Part 2_

 _Author's Note: New Line Cinema, Paramount, and NBCUniversal are the rightful owners._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said Will, once he had finished listening to Andy's story. "You spent almost your entire life trying to _not be killed_ by a psychopathic and murderous _doll_?"

The middle-aged doctor nodded his head, and Will let out a whistle.

"Well, no wonder you didn't want to tell anyone back at the meeting… hell, if we hadn't gone through what we did back then, I would have called you insane."

Lori rolled her eyes, and thumped her husband on the back of his head. "Will, be nice…"

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it," replied Andy, giving them a small smile. "I'm just glad that I haven't seen him since I blew his head off almost three years ago at my old place."

He then found himself looking over at Whitney, who asked, "What, uh… ever happened to Kristin?

"We… sort of lost touch with each other…" replied Andy, who shrugged his shoulders. "Her old number doesn't work anymore, and I have no idea where she even lives at."

After taking another sip from her glass of water, Kyle smirked at her foster brother, and said, "You could have at least said something better than ' _play with this_ ' before you did that headshot."

Andy rolled his eyes, and replied, "Thanks, sis… I'll keep that in mind if I ever need to deliver a clever one-liner."

Kyle began ruffling her fingers through Andy's hair, which made him laugh, and he gently pushed her away. "Okay, stop it… I'm not that little boy anymore."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," replied a smiling Kyle. "Doesn't mean I can't still treat you like my little brother."

As Whitney watched the two of them playfully argue with one another, she couldn't help but think about her own brother.

 _I sure hope he's okay._

* * *

"Alright, Mom, me and some of the guys are gonna go catch a movie… see you later."

After giving her son a quick good-bye hug, Alice smiled at him, and said, "Just be careful with that car of yours, alright? One of these days, that thing is just gonna-"

"Alright, I will, just leave my pride and joy alone," replied Jacob, letting out a chuckle before walking out of the house.

As for Alice, she walked over to her office room, and began looking through her multiple pagss of notes that she had taken from today's _survivor_ meeting, but just as she was about to get to the part about Lori and Will's story, Alice found herself falling asleep.

 _I've never been this tired in a long time._

Letting out a yawn, Alice set the papers back onto the desk, and stood up to stretch her arms around.

" _Well, look who's still alive after all these years…"_

Suddenly, Alice froze in place, having recognized the voice of whoever had just spoken.

 _It… can't be…_

"Oh, but it is," replied Freddy Krueger's voice, with his body nowhere in sight. "You have _no idea_ how much I've wanted to kill you ever since I got stuck in Hell."

A smirk appeared on Alice's face as she said, "Well, then it must be where you're still at, considering the fact that I can't see you… and don't think you'll be able to kill me so easily now, Krueger. I am _still_ the Dream Master, and I can make sure you stay in Hell _permanently._ "

Freddy let out a deep chuckle, and then, he replied, "Oh, we'll see about that… you don't _have_ to be asleep in order to die… just watch."

The next thing she knew, Alice was awake, and found herself lying across the living room couch.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Back at Andy's apartment, Will and Lori were making their way out because they wanted to see how their daughter and Mr. Campbell were doing, while Kyle had offered to take Whitney with her over to the car shop.

"Well, don't be telling her embarrassing stuff about me that is not even true," warned Andy, as he watched them leave his apartment.

"Oh, grow up, squirt, how old do you think I am?" replied Kyle, and before Andy could say anything else, she added, "Don't even answer that question."

"I wasn't going to," said Andy, rolling his eyes at Kyle's statement. "And I'm not _little_ anymore!"

A few minutes later, the military academy graduate was asleep on the couch, dreaming about the last time he'd remembered seeing Kristin.

* * *

" _... so, where's your mom at, Barclay?"_

 _Andy sighed, and he replied, "She should be here in a little bit… and I had to convince her not to give me any surprises, considering the last one she gave me caused you to end up in the hospital."_

" _Yeah, well, I got out, didn't I?" chuckled Kristin, as she began twirling her no-longer injured leg around, and Andy started to smile._

 _Then, he was about to tell her something important when-_

" _Kristen! Where are you? Come on, we don't want to miss our reservation!"_

" _Alright, Dad, just give me a few more minutes!"_

 _She turned her attention back over to Andy, who started to look a little nervous, and he was rubbing the back of his head. "Um, well, I suppose this is… good-bye?"_

" _Well, it doesn't_ _ **have**_ _to be, Barclay," replied Kristin, who started to walk closer towards Andy._ _"You still have my number, right?"_

" _Of course, I do," said the young teenager. "It's just that… well… if he ever, you know, came back, then-"_

 _Suddenly, he was cut off by Kristin, who gave him an unexpected kiss on the lips._

 _Then, Andy found himself returning the favor, and he placed his hand on the side of her hip as he kissed back._

" _Then, we'll be ready for him," said Kristin, after she slowly moved herself away from Andy. "Don't forget to call, alright?"_

" _I… uh… y-yeah, of course," replied Andy, whose face was a little red. "Enjoy your family dinner… thing."_

 _Kristin chuckled, and before walking away, she said, "I'll try my best… later, Andy."_

 _And that would be the last time he ever saw her._


	7. Intermission

**Freddy vs. Jason: Unleashed from Hell**

 _ **Chapter 7 - Intermission**_

 _ **Disclaimer: New Line Cinema, Paramount, and NBCUniversal are the rightful owners.**_

When Andy woke up, he took a look at the time, and realized that he'd been sleeping for an hour.

He also noticed that neither Kyle nor Whitney had returned from the mechanic, so Andy decided that it was time to do what he hadn't done in a while.

Walking into the master bedroom, the middle-aged gentleman stopped in front of a painting that hung on the wall, and he carefully removed it, placing the object safely on the couch.

The painting had been covering up a secret safe, which Andy opened after swiftly entering the combination, and he pulled out what had been placed inside since moving to Elm Street.

"Looks like it's just us for a while, friend," said Andy, now in the dining room, and after setting down what he'd been carrying onto the table, he proceded with lighting up a joint.

As he began taking a hit, the object that was in front of him asked, "You gonna let me try some of that?"

"What, and let you try to 'jump scare' me again?" replied Andy, shaking his head. "Not this time, Chucky…"

"Oh, _come on_ , just one fuckin' hit," said the head of Andy's childhood killer, who now resembled a sort-of prized trophy, and a face that had been through all sorts of torture at the hands of Andy, as well as Kyle. "Also, who's the new girl?"

After Andy gave the head of his nemesis of confused look, Chucky began to laugh.

"I ain't deaf yet, Andy, and these walls aren't exactly sound-proof, either… but I'm glad you're doing better than that one red-headed chick."

The middle-aged man just let out a sigh, followed by blowing out a puff of smoke into Chucky's body-less face, and the sinister killer said, "Don't tell me you're still upset about the other versions of me locking you into the asylum… by the way, how was it in there?"

Andy remained silent, for a moment, before he replied, "I was lucky enough to get out when I had the chance… but not that much when it came to finding Nica."

Chucky let out his signature laugh, and then, he said, "You should know how this stuff works by now, Andy. Haven't you learned anything?"

Instead of answering his question, the middle-aged man placed one end of the joint inside Chucky's lips, and watched as the possessed doll took a hit.

"Man, I needed that… and it wasn't so hard, right?" said Chucky, after Andy took the joint away. "Now, come on, tell me more about this Whitney chick. She's hot, at least, right?"

Andy raised an eyebrow at him, and he replied, "First of all… yes, she definitely is… second, I find it weird to hear you say that considering part of you's currently possessing the body of a full-grown female."

"Still don't mean I can't imagine what I could do to a hot piece of ass like her in my younger human body," said Chucky, and he started to laugh again while Andy rolled his eyes.

"You got a picture of her for me to see, at least? Cause I ain't seen nothing but fuckin' darkness since the last time you brought me out here."


End file.
